Extraordinary
by Ryuuzaki Shinigami
Summary: when you're famous, It's hard to find someone that really cares about you.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Here's GG signing off. " I closed my video and saved it. Today, I decided to try my hand at Five Night's At Freddy's. This game is truly terrifying but seeing my fans, even if its only 5000 of them, happy, is worth the heart attack. After I uploaded that Let's Play video, I decided to add a vlog talking about this weekend. How I will be heading to Momocon in Georgia and will have a booth open to have a meet and greet with fans and other things.

I stood up from the computer and saw that I had a message. I clicked it open and saw that it was from my inspiration and favorite youtuber, Markiplier. I had to hold back a fangirl scream.

I Remember when I first discovered Markiplier. Me and my little brother were watching Pewdiepie play Slender and someone in the comment sections mentioned Markiplier. We checked it out and from then on I was in love. Well, I mean not really in love since I didn't know the guy personally but in love as in his personality, the way he handled his fans, and the entire vibe of his videos.

It was months from that day, that I decided to try my hand at let's play gaming. At first, I wanted to include a video of my reactions but I didn't know how people would react to me being black, not that I'm not proud of my skin it's just I want people to give me a chance. So, I decided to do it with just the voices. So that's how my career got started. Of course, my first fan was my little brother. He supported me no matter what even though he wasn't here to record them with me, I always asked him what games I should play next.

I thought it was a message to me but actually it was a Vlog saying about him being at Momocon too. I kinda forgot that I was following him and it alerted me of whenever he posted a new video. Hopefully, I'll get to meet him and even get a picture or an autograph. Just the thought made me even more excited and I'll get to see my little brother who I haven't seen in almost five months.

I headed upstairs and began to pack and get ready to leave for Georgia. It would only be a two hour drive but I wanted to enjoy everything so I also booked a hotel for the entire weekend. I am super excited. It's not my first convention but It's the first that I'm going to with a little fame under my belt. If I can exactly call it that.

Honestly, It was about the followers and fame at first, I wanted to make money to prove that I was someone. However, as I grew, I realized that I really just was a normal everyday girl who played video games and wanted to share them with others. If I inspired others and got a little known, then that was a bonus. An incredible bonus.

After I packed, I told Twitter goodnight via a tweet, grabbed a bottle of water and then headed off to bed. I had a long day tomorrow even though I was going just a day early to make sure that I have everything that I needed and to get a good understanding of the area since the last time I was there was last summer with my family.


	2. Chapter 2: Momocon Moments

I finally arrived at my hotel about 5pm. It was a nice room. It was directly across from the event center where the convention was held. I unpacked my things and flopped onto my bed. I was really excited.

The hardest part of it was keeping my image a secret. So I decided to dress as feminine version of Isaac Clarke from Dead Space for the first day, Samus from Metroid the second day, and finally Tex, which is basically Black Spartan armor, from Red Vs Blue. I wanted to take a nap but then I decided to set my laptop up. I was going to do a few Vlogs during the convention. I thought it would be a fun idea for those who don't have the money or transportation to make it to Momocon.

I took out my phone and went to Twitter to update my status. Then I decided look for something to eat before I went to explore the hotel. I wasn't gonna stay out too late considering that I wanted to get in early and get myself situated.

The reception desk had a large bowl of fruit on the corner of it. The man behind the desk kindly offered me one and I took large green apple.

''Excuse me, would you happen to know where the closest fast food restaurant is?'' I asked him. He typed on the computer then went to the printer as two papers printed out. He then handed them to me with a smile on his face.

''Here you go. All the restaurants in this area and how far they are from the hotel.''

''Woah. Thanks.'' I walked outside and then decided I have some Mickey Ds just for tonight. It didn't take long for me to get there and get back to the hotel. While I was eating, I decided to read some of the comments on my Vlog about Momocon. Some were saying that they couldn't wait to meet me and others were talking about my voice. There were also a few who said how I had inspired them to do things and be themselves. I was happy and sad at the same time. I was happy that I inspired them but I was said because I knew for a fact that if my subbies knew that I was black, I would get a lot of hate just because of my race. I had no doubt in my mind that would happen.

I shook my head and took a sip of my fruitopia. I needed to get that idea out of my head and be happy that I had the pleasure of being here. I finished my food, took a shower, and headed to bed. Tomorrow was a big day for me and I was excited.

[The Next Day]

I made my way to the registration desk and got my Id, a map, and the position that they reserved for my table. It was on the second floor near the windows. It was a perfect spot that over looked the street and could sketch it whenever I got some free time. I sat out everything sat down. A few moments later, I was approached by one of the convention staff members. She was dressed as a human version of Ammy from the Okami video game.

''Hi, Gypsie, right?'' She smiled. I told them to call me Gypsie intead of GenerousGypsieDust which is my Youtube name.

''Yup. That's me.'' I said proudly standing up and walking towards her. She then hugged me. That's one reason why I loved going to conventions, you meet cool people and the staff was always super friendly and nice to me.

''On the Behalf of the Momocon staff, We made you this!'' She held up a giant rolled up poster. I couldn't help but smile and tear up. It was awesome having someone be nice to you. I took it from her and unrolled it on the table. I had the biggest kool-aid grin on my face. It was a very colorful poster with my name on it.

''We make these for all Celebrities that visit us.''

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome. Enjoy!'' She then jogged away with her white tail flopping behind her.

...

''Thank You!'' I took the water bottle and the pocky from the man behind the counter. He tipped his top hat and nodded at me. I turned around and bumped into someone which caused me to drop my water, the pocky, the chips, and my cell phone. Embarassed, I quickly started to pick my items up.

''I'm so sorry.'' I said, still not looking at the man. Oh, man. Im such a klutz.

''It's okay. It's my fault.'' He said chuckling slighly. I recongnized that voice. No, It couldn't be. I looked up an sure enough, It was Markiplier dressed as Wilford Warfstach. I could have died right then and there. He helped me pick up my things and looked at me or should I say examined me.

''Oh hey, I know you. You're GG.'' He said. My heart felt as if it was going to beat right out of my chest. My Youtube crush and inspiration recognized me. I wan't even as popular as him and he recognized me. This is a one in a million chance. I was confused on how he recognized me but I guess that Vlog about my cosplay kinda made it obvious.

''Y-Yeah. Y-Y-You're Markiplier.'' I felt like an idiot. Way to make a good first impression, Alexandria. You're so stupid.

''Actually I'm Wilford Warfstach buttttt Yes, you could call me Markiplier.'' He made a goofy pose with my water bottle. I giggled.

''I'm sorry sir.''

''Haha. No problem Madam. I'm guessing you're Isaac Clarke?''

''Yup. Nice cosplay right?''

''It is. Shows off your beautiful shape very well.''

''...What?'' I blushed. Did Mark just compliment me? I looked at his face and his cheeks were beginning to get red.

''I..uh..'' He nervously scratched the back of his head. I didn't want to make things already awkward. I took my water bottle from him.

''N-Nice meeting you, Mark.'' I then made my way back to my table. My heart beating a thousand times per second and my cheeks felt as hot as the sun. I really have to work on my social skills this is awful. Then because of that stupid move, I didn't ask for an autograph or a picture. Well, the convention lasts two more days, maybe I could ask for one then and not make myself look like a total dork.

A couple of hours passed and It was near the convention to end for today. I then began to collect my things and pack up to head back to my hotel room.I stood in the chair to take down the sign that was hanging on the window and roll it up. I was kind of tired and hungry anyway. Oh, food sounded really good. Maybe some Chick-Fil-A or Steak And Shake. I deserved something special, I worked hard to get where I am. I laughed to myself. I was so deep into thought about the food that I didn't notice someone walk up behind me.

''Need some help?''

I was so spooked that I jumped and fell out of the chair. I prepared myself from impact but I was caught by someone. I looked up and almost passed out.

''M-Mark?''

''Fancy meeting you here.'' He grinned sheepishly. His smile was amazing. I felt as if I was about to melt in his very arms. He put me down slowly and held my shoulders.

"Are you okay? "

"Y-Yeah, You...scared me." I said


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Home & Sweeter Guys

So apparently, Cry decided to announce that we were going to game together. I laughed so hard when I saw the video . It was a 4 minute animated video of h talking about updates to his life. He even called me his little sister. I laughed. See ChaoticMonki, Cryaotic, Cry or whatever you wanna call him, has been my friend for, oh, I don't know, maybe eight months or so. How we became cool was somewhat random. I was working on my first ever video which was an introduction to my channel and I mentioned how his Tumblr blog was kinda how I got started. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have know what programs to use. I guess someone told him or showed him the video but knew of me,. Then I entered a contest in which he would pic some fans to game with him. I was the 30th winner and I thought I wasn't even gonna win but turns out instead of randomly picking people, He just got Markiplier to go to the first 30 comments and pick them. It was just my luck considering that there were a little over three thousand comments, Its sad that poor Mark had to go through all of that.

Anyway, Long story short, while playing with him, I started crying and started telling him how happy I was that he decided to game with me. After that, we started talking more often and he eventually decided that we should skype, I knew that he wasn't going to show his face and I definately wasn't gonna show mine.

I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment complex and turned the car off. It took a while longer because I was laughing at Markiplier's Vlog from the convention and Cryaotic's video about us gaming together. I carried all of my belongings into my apartment and flopped onto my warm king sized bed. Just as I started to relax, my phone started to light up.

It was a youtube message from Cry:

**Cryaotic:**_ Hey, Jenny! I saw your vlog. I hope you had fun. Anyway, I know you saw the video, so Skype me when you get this message._

Cry's gonna stap calling me Jenny. That ain't funny and he knows it. I logged on to my computer and before I could even pull up Skype, he called me.

''Cry...''

''Oh, Hello, Jenny! How was Momocon?''

''It was fun. I had more fans than I thought.'' I smiled.

''See, I told you, you're prettier that what you think.''

''Nah, that aint it, i wore the Cosplay I told you I was gonna wear.''

''Oh, bummer. You should have shown your face.''

''I will show mine when you show yours. Anyway, how do you know that I'm not butt ugly?''

''Oh that's easy, Your voice. ''

''Cry, that's stu-...''

''No, Hear me out.'' He interrupted me. I crossed my arms and listened.

''Think about it, Your voice tells alot about you. You can be the kindest soul and have a deep meancing voice or vice versa. Im good with this, trust me.''

''Uh huh. I aint hearing none of that...'' I rolled my eyes. He has alot of strange theories but that and his magical, soothing voice is why all his other fans and I absolutely adore him. I could just listen to his voice all day.

''Whats ya point?''

''Point is, Miss Sassy, is that pretty girls have nice voices and even girls that aren't my type have pretty voices but the pretty ones have this ring to their voice that I can't describe but I know what Im talking about, just trust me.''

That, ladies and gentlemen, is Cry's awesome anaylitical skills. I giggled. He's so weird and Im glad to have the pleasure of knowing this idiot. He makes things so nice. He even refuses to say that girls are ugly . I love his reasoning why.

''Yeah, I hear ya. Tell me again why you don't call girls ugly.''

'' Most of the time, guys call girls ugly because they dont look how they want them to look or the girls dont have what they want. I like girls alot but Im not about to call a girl ugly because she doesn't look like, oh, Jenna Marbles, for example. So, I say, shes not my type.''

''Sugar coating it don't make it hurt less.''

''Noted, but it sounds better.''

''I gotcha.'' I laughed.

''So, How was meeting Mark?'' He said suddenly. I stopped laughing as a huge blush crept upon my face.

''H-Ho...''

''Mark told me he met you. Actually, He texted me after he took you back to your room. ''

''O-Oh.''


End file.
